Leur histoire
by Marluuna
Summary: Encore un pairing improbable : HydeXHero... Et n'étant pas doué pour les résumés, je dirai juste que c'est un OS :D


**Petit OS fait sur demande de ma Lilys n'à moi :)... Pairing improbable, le retour, puisqu'il s'agit d'un HydeXHero (ou Jaejoong) de DBSK. J'étais dans une phase guimauve au moment de l'écriture et je crois qu'à certains passages, ça doit se voir XD.**

**J'espère que le pairing passera et que la scénette aussi, mais bien sûr comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à critiquer si cela vous déplait :) **

**Leur histoire**

Ce matin pouvait difficilement mieux commencer, du point de vue de Hyde. Il n'y avait qu'à considérer le décor dans lequel il se trouvait : il était allongé dans son lit, empétré dans les draps et comme il avait l'air de faire beau aujourd'hui, le soleil pénétrait dans la chambre, l'enveloppant dans une chaleur qui n'incitait pas tellement à se lever. Ca, c'était pour le décor. Pour la vue, jugez plutôt : il avait son amant allongé près de lui, qui émergeait progressivement... Le soleil tombant sur ses cheveux châtain était du plus bel effet et le corps à demi-nu du jeune homme était une véritable invitation à quelques pensées qui auraient tôt fait de dériver... C'était juste parfait. Et ça le serait davantage d'ici environ 30 secondes, quand le bel endormi se déciderait à vraiment se réveiller et que ses grands yeux en forme de pétales de fleur se poseraient sur Hyde...

Ce dernier se trouva bien un peu bête sur le coup : il ne lui ressemblait pas tellement d'être sentimental comme cela. Il pouvait bien sûr être romantique ou autre, mais quand même, il était plus du genre impulsif et passionné la majorité du temps. Il ne se croyait pas capable, pour tout dire, de pouvoir rester pendant un long moment à simplement contempler quelqu'un qui dormait. Il trouvait cela absurde, auparavant. Mais maintenant que cela lui arrivait, il devait reconnaître combien c'était agréable...

_On se réveille ? _Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_Hmm... moui..._

_Bien dormi ?_

_Assez peu, mais tu en sais quelque chose..._

_Ca oui... _

Le sourire coquin de Jaejoong à ce moment là fit également sourire Hyde. Lorsque son amant se tourna sur le dos et sétira, Hyde le trouva tellement adorable qu'il se pencha pour lui dire bonjour comme il le devait. Un long baiser pour démarrer la journée permettait de confirmer sa première impression : ce jour là était vraiment prometteur. S'ensuivait ce que Hyde aimait tout particulièrement quand ils passaient la nuit ensemble : Jaejoong se remettait sur le côté et se blotissait contre lui en embrassant par moments son torse tendrement... Invariablement, Hyde se sentait l'irrépressible envie de le protéger. Jaejoong n'en avait pas besoin : il était plutôt grand, musclé, sportif... et surtout, il avait quand même son petit caractère, même s'il était d'une extrême gentillesse. Donc il n'avait rien d'un type paumé qu'il faudrait protéger de tout... Mais peut-être parce qu'il était plus jeune que lui, ou bien parce que son visage pouvait être extrêmement enfantin... Ou peut-être était-ce simplement cette impression procurée par son corps blotti contre le sien... Hyde avait toujours envie de l'entourer jalousement de ses bras et de faire attention à lui comme s'il était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à ses yeux.

_Tu as faim ? _Demanda-t-il enfin.

_Pas pour le moment et sauf si tu as quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas contre le fait de rester là... _murmura Jaejoong en baillant, n'étant pas tout à fait réveillé.

_Ca me va très bien..._

Jaejoong leva la tête légèrement et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son amant. Quand les choses se passaient ainsi, quand ils avaient droit à ce genre de moments calmes et rien qu'à eux -ce qui était rare-, tout ce qu'il y avait autour disparaissait. Tout ce qui pouvait parfois assombrir leur histoire : les amis, les médias, le public, la société en général... Tout cela prenait une importance considérable quand Jaejoong était à Seoul et qu'au Japon, Hyde ne pouvait même pas garantir d'être à Tokyo s'il revenait... Mais quand ils étaient ensemble, bizarrement, ils n'y songeaient plus. C'était cela, le plan : vivre leur histoire au jour le jour, faire le maximum pour se voir quand ils étaient proches, profiter de chaque instant et voir venir... Sans vraiment de garanties ni de promesses... Mais cela ne pouvait fonctionner qu'ainsi. Et cela fonctionnait.

Lorsque Hyde voulut attraper une cigarette dans son paquet, Jaejoong se décala et il s'allongea en travers du lit, la tête posée sur le ventre de son amant. Demain, il repartait pour Seoul parce qu'il avait du travail... Et il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il n'était censé repartir que dans quelques jours, mais à cause d'un souci de timing, il avait appris la veille qu'il devait avancer son départ. Bien sûr, ils se reverraient bientôt... Mais quand on est loin de la personne qui occupe nos pensées, le moindre jour compte. Jaejoong savait que Hyde ne se mettrait pas en colère parce qu'il savait bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien... Mais il savait aussi qu'il verrait cette ombre furtive dans son regard, quand il lui annonçerait... Et il n'aimait pas le rendre triste, même pour une seconde, même pour rien.

_Ce matin, je repensais à la façon dont on s'est rencontrés... _murmura Hyde finalement.

_Ah oui ? Comme ça ? _Demanda le jeune homme en lui volant sa cigarette pour tirer une bouffée.

_Oui... Je repensais juste à ce jour._

_Ce jour où tu m'as fait me sentir pire qu'un petit débutant ? _Fit Jaejoong sur un ton sarcastique.

_Tu exagères !_

_Alors là, j'aurais aimé t'y voir ! Je rentre dans ta loge afin de faire ta connaissance et dire combien j'ai apprécié le show, je me présente, et toi..._

_Ne le dis pas ! _S'écria Hyde en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, tandis que le jeune chanteur se débattait.

_« Ah oui, vous faites partie des Super Junior, c'est ça ? »_

_Rahhh non ! J'en ai encore honte !_

Hyde se cacha le visage, effectivement encore honteux de sa bourde. Pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant, mais rien à faire, il s'était senti tellement quiche sur le coup... Et comme pour couronner le tout, Jaejoong ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui balancer cela dans les dents et d'en rire beaucoup, le pauvre Hyde était sûr de se coltiner cette histoire un moment... Jaejoong se mit à rire de plus belle en le voyant si confus, d'autant que même sur le moment, il avait été décontenancé et amusé, mais pas vexé. Cependant, en rajouter une couche était diablement tentant, aussi attrapa-t-il ses mains pour les décoller de son visage, tandis qu'il murmura, presque offusqué :

_Que tu ne me connaisses pas m'aurait moins fait mal que de me confondre avec Dieu sait qui et de me coller carrément dans un autre groupe !_

_Je crois que le pire était la tête du manager, qui tentait de me souffler la bonne réponse... _se rappella Hyde, complètement désespéré par sa propre attitude.

_N'empêche que quand je l'ai raconté aux copains, ils se sont bien fichus de toi ! _Lança Jaejoong, écroulé de rire à nouveau.

_Mais j'ai une mauvaise mémoire, tu le sais bien !_

_Mon pauvre chéri, vas... _minauda-t-il.

_Hé attends, _s'offusqua Hyde, _j'en ai autant à ton service, parce que t'étais pas obligé de me sortir en gros « si je viens vous voir, c'est juste pour mon ami Yoochun qui vous admire, parce que moi, hein... »_

_Hé, je l'ai pas tourné comme ça ! _S'indigna Jaejoong en se redressant.

_C'était l'idée !_

_T'es dur, moi au moins je savais qui tu étais !_

_Ben y avait mon nom sur la porte, c'était pas bien difficile ! _Sourit Hyde.

_Ok ok, je ne gagnerai pas..._

_J'en ai bien peur, ouais !_

Hyde s'assit également, tout sourire. C'était vrai qu'il avait souvent le dernier mot, tiens, et cela lui plaisait assez, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais bon, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : leur première rencontre représentait un fameux dossier ! C'était presque s'ils ne s'étaient pas trop appréciés ! Entre l'un qui se plante de nom de groupe et l'autre qui avoue n'être pas si fan que ça mais être juste là pour un pote... Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de problèmes d'ego, sans cela ils auraient pu en être plus vexés. Mais en réalité, il ne leur avait fallu que quelques minutes pour en rire et se rattraper. Et cela s'était produit le plus naturellement du monde : malgré leurs différences, ils s'étaient raprochés, devenant des connaissances, puis des amis. Quand Jaejoong était au Japon pour les activités de son groupe et que Hyde était disponible, ils sortaient... Et une chose en amenant une autre, cela avait fini par déraper. D'abord par jeu, par curiosité aussi... Et puis c'était devenu sérieux. Pour être très franc, Hyde réalisait seulement ces temps-ci combien c'était sérieux. Rien que parce qu'il était triste quand Jaejoong repartait ou que lui-même était surchargé de travail, trop pour le voir...

Jaejoong hésita à lui dire qu'il devait repartir. Non pas que la nouvelle soit catastrophique, mais ils riaient, ils passaient un bon moment et il avait peur de plomber l'ambiance... Mais d'un autre côté, s'il le lui disait seulement ce soir, cela ferait un peu tard... Et puis il reviendrait vite et même si Hyde était encore en tournée, et bien il se déplaçerait. Tokyô n'était pas le seul endroit où il pouvait aller, après tout. Il s'appuya contre le bois du lit, il hésita quelques instants avant de se lancer :

_Dis, Hyde... J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

_Houla tu es bien sérieux, brusquement... _

_Je suis... J'ai appris hier que je devais retourner en Corée plus tôt que prévu. Pour le boulot._

_Quand ça ?_

_Demain._

_Ah ouais... _fit pensivement Hyde, en baissant la tête.

_Désolé..._

_Tu n'y peux rien, et puis je serai bien mal placé pour te reprocher de vouloir travailler._

_Tu ne m'en veux pas ? _Demanda timidement Jaejoong en caressant sa joue.

_Mais non, voyons. Bien sûr à choisir, j'aurais préféré te garder avec moi plus longtemps, comme prévu. Mais je comprends ça. Voyons... _murmura-t-il doucement. _Je te fais si peur que ça ?_

_Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'aime pas te voir triste. Et la dernière fois, tu avais l'air..._

_C'est pas facile de te voir partir... _expliqua franchement Hyde. _Mais ça vaut le coup, parce que quand tu m'apprends que tu reviens, je suis si heureux..._

_Je reviendrai très vite. Et toi, tu m'as promis de venir chez moi bientôt._

_Dès que je peux me libérer plusieurs jours et ça ne tardera plus, promis, _assura Hyde avant de l'embrasser.

_C'est pas facile, hein ? _Soupira le jeune homme.

_Non, ça ne l'est pas... Mais on se débrouille très bien._

_Je trouve aussi... _sourit-il.

_Ne bouge pas, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter._

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger._

Hyde l'embrassa tendrement et il se leva afin de chercher de quoi les nourrir un peu. Aujourd'hui, ils ne bougeraient pas d'ici, ils l'avaient dit. Ils profiteraient de chaque moment à passer ensemble et puis la séparation ne serait que temporaire. Ils fonctionnaient ainsi, cela marchait et Hyde n'en demandait pas davantage pour le moment. Il avait même eu une confirmation. Celle que Jaejoong tenait beaucoup à lui. Non pas qu'il en doutait, mais dans une telle relation, il était facile de céder au découragement, parfois. Et là, il avait bien vu combien Jaejoong était ennuyé, combien il ne voulait pas l'attrister... Et sans être sadique, cela lui fit plaisir. C'était du solide, c'était quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie qui jusque là tournait essentiellement autour du travail... Il était amoureux et c'était réciproque, alors quel que soit l'endroit où cela les mènerait, Hyde y allait sans problèmes...

**Voilààà fini ! J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé... J'avais bien envie de faire ce pairing en plus (vu que Hyde j'ai l'habitude de le caser avec tout ceux que j'aime bien genre Tetsu, hide, Sakura, Yasu... manquait plus que Hero :) )**


End file.
